Five nights at freddy's story
by roberthavins
Summary: One day two friends named Max and Nate who heard scott cawthon recently opened up a real freddy fazbear's pizza place and they were hiring night and day guards so they decided to get a job at the recently opened place.
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Freddy's story

One day two friends named Max and Nate who heard scott cawthon recently opened up a real freddy fazbear's pizza place and they were hiring night and day guards so they decided to get a job at the recently opened place.

Woohoo this is going to be awesome said Max I agree 100% max said Nate ok let's go ok

(2 mins later) ok were here ok let's go in they walk and the smell of pizza flood their senses

And then the look on stage there was the main treeo Freddy Fazbear Bonnie the bunny and

Chica the chicken then they looked over to Pirate cove and they see Foxy the pirate fox entertaining the kids like the main treeo are after looking around for a bit they decided to ask where the boss office was so they can get the job as nightguards so after asking around

For a bit they found where the boss office was so they entered so are you here for the nightguards job correct said the boss um yes they both answered alright then your both hired

For the night and day guards said their new boss WHAT! They both shouted in surprise yep

Said the boss oh and by the way call me . Um yes um why are we

Hired for both day and night guard jobs oh well you see were short on staff so your both

Going to be doing both job from now on ok um ok boss they said ok report back here tomarrow

Ok boss they both said oh by the way before i forget do you two know that theirs a new animatronic here wait what they both said in surprise yep wait whats its name and who created

It's a he and a guy met scott and he and him talked for a bit and he told him that he was opening a real life freddy fazbear's pizza place and asked if he wanted to have a job here

And he said yes and he then asked scott if he could have his oc made into a real animatronic

And scott said yes wait then whats their names the guys name is Robert and the animatronics

Name is Frost he's basicly foxy's brother what really yep wait whats Robert's job than oh he's a day guard who does stuff around here tomarrow you two are helping him clean the animatronics

Ok boss


	2. Chapter 2

The next day ugu what time is DUDE ahahah what it's 8:15 come on we got to get ready and get to work by 8:30 ok im goin go take a shower alright dude (7 mins later) ahah that felt good

Ok dude are you ready to go to work yep lets go (2 mins later) ok wher here ok let go in

Hello boys ahahahahahah oh it's just you they both said with a little shock so

Are you boys ready to meet your coworker and start your job here at freddy fazbear's pizza

Yes sir ok then hey Robert huh oh hey so are these the new guys . Yep hi im Robert

And you are nate and max right? Yep thats us well than welcome abored then you two so you guys ready? Yes alright then let's go ok they both said wondering how hard it is to clean the animatronics ok so you two have seen the gang right um we haven't Frost oh ok well then here

He is guys this is frost they looked at the pirate fox animatronic and they realized it looked like Foxy accept he was sky blue cool they both said ok then you two you guys clean Freddy I'll clean Bonnie ok (2 mins later) they where done cleaning freddy and bonnie alright you guys clean foxy I'll clean chica ok (2 more mins later aha done ok you two help me clean frost agag

Ok (2 mins later) there so now what Robert hmm ok i guess we should turn on the animatronics

And see if their working properly um ok ah there go hello you im freddy fazbear and you two are?

Um im nate and this is max ok next alright um whos next bonnie hello im bonnie the bunny and your nate and max right yes next chica hi im chica the chicken and your max and nate right yes next foxy

Yar im foxy the pirate fox and this is my brother frost hello max and nate im frost and welcome aboard said frost so now what well now we just got to help around the pizzeria but first my friends will joining us to day as day guards hey there they are now hey robert hey guys how are you two were good great so Nate Max Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy Frost these are my friends Jeremiah and Dakota hi everyone said um hi Jeremiah Dakota both said alright now its time to work yep robert oh hi what is it you are going with nate and max to nightshift from now on ok um ok ok then lets get to work (later at night) ug we just had to take the nightshift

Hey relax its fine lets go in (inside the restrunt) wow this place is creepy at night yep everyone

Agreed so now what well we could hang out until 6am ok (later at 6am) alright so lets all go home and get sum sleep


	3. Chapter 3

(the next day) ugu max what get up so we can get ready for work oh alright (3mins later) ok im

ready ok me to alright hey robert hey dakota hey jeremiah said max and nate hey nate hey max said robert jeremiah and dakota so how are you guys? Asked robert

Oh were good ok then are guys for work? Asked robert yep so what are we doing today well robert jeremiah dakota nate max the boss asked to come and get you guys said freddy oh ok freddy come on guys hey boss freddy told us you wanted to see us yes but first get the animatronics ok um ok boss hey boss robert said you also wanted to see us yep so the news i wanted to tell you all is scott has made new animatronics what yep and there going to be here tomorrow um what animatronics are they? Asked robert oh there the toy animatronics don't worry they don't have facial recognition system oh um ok wait were not being replaced are we no Bonnie you guys are not being replaced oh ok ok everyone you can get back to work oh and jeremiah and dakota you to are joining robert max and nate on the nightshift tonight ok um ok don't worry it's just for tonight ok hey guys robert said to nate max and the animatronics what they all said how about we mess with jeremiah and dakota tonight how asked nate simple we scare them how duh what do think what's the one thing this place is known for?

Um the animatronics yep so guys what do you say will you guys help us scare Jeremiah and Dakota um sure sure sure sure sure alright let's get to work ok ok so now what right wait isn't

The place opening up soon um yes alright let's clean this place up and get it ready for the kids ok

(1 hour later) alright guys great work thanks robert alright the place will open up any minute now so freddy bonnie chica foxy frost get ready ok robert ok robert ok robert ok robert ok robert so get ready guys right robert (4 hours later) wow great work today every buddy thanks robert your welcome so jeremiah dakota you guys can go home me nate and max are going to help the animatronics clean up um ok they both said as they left the place ok you guys ready for tonight

Yep yep yep yep yep alright so let's clean the place up then head home ok (2 hours later)

Ok so is everyone ready? yep alright so um robert yes nate what's the plan basically were going

To scare the socks off them how? Well freddy bonnie chica foxy and frost are go to pretend there going to drag us out of the room then it will just be jeremiah and dakota left then their probably freak out and panic and waste all there power then freddy will play the toreador march then when it end's well all jump out and scare them ok um ok alright let's do this ok (after they run out of power and freddy's toreador march) rararara ahahahahahaha hahahahahahah now that was fun ROBERT! They yelled in shock yep we so got you guys wait so this was a prank? Yep pretty good huh? Ugugug yeah it was pretty good sorry thow we just wanted to scare you guys it's alright robert it was all in good fun alright guys it's 6am let's all go home see you tomorrow ok


	4. Chapter 4

(the next day) ugug max what nate come on we got too get to work remember the toy animatronics are coming today remember oh god come on let's go thank goodness we made it

Yep hey guys they both turned and saw robert hey Robert hey guys so are the toys in yep come on we were just about to turn them on oh ok come on nate alright hey guys hey nate hey max everybody said alright who should we turn on first um toy freddy ok ugu hello i'm toy freddy who are you good sirs i'm Robert this is max this is nate this is dakota and this is jeremiah oh and these are the other animatronics freddy bonnie chica foxy and frost ok then good sirs thank you

(a couple of hours later) ok so now that everyone is acquainted let's get to work alright (a little bit later) huh better go to the security office and check the camera's just to be safe hm everything seems fine hi robert whatcha doing aha oh hey toy chica nothing just checking the camera's oh ok robert so um want to hang out um sure so how do you like the restaurant so far oh it's great oh ok so how are the other toys doing oh their doing fine oh ok hm um toy chica yeah um you should probably go back to the stage and help the others oh ok robert see you later yep hm i should probably go see how mangle's doing hm hey! Leave her alone huh what were just playing you are not playing your tearing her apart now leave and don't come back before i tell your parents what agag fine agag mangle are you ok oh yes i'm ok now because of you oh it was nothing thank you but could you help me oh right (a couple mins later) thank you Robert for fixing me your welcome Mangle i'd fix you any time ahah thank you your welcome Mangle um i got to go check in with the guys see you later Mangle oh ok see you later Robert hey guys how are you doing oh were doing good how about you oh i'm good i checked the security camera's then me and Toy Chica talked for a bit and then i stopped some kids from tearing mangle apart then i fixed Mangle oh ok sounds like you were busy yep so it almost closing time right yep that means your doing the nightshift with me and nate yep (later at 12:00am) wow this place is still creepy at night yep so guys what do you guys think of the toys so far? Oh thier cool oh ok hey guys so hows the first night here going oh it's been good oh ok (later at 6am) agag well guys see you tomorrow ok Robert .


	5. authers note

**hey everone I have a new acont named roberthavins24 I'm going to continue the story there from now on**


End file.
